Spirits and Royalty
by Rose Jacklyn
Summary: A legend-a rumor born from the truth. A night in which a young man decides to rescue his enemy becomes the turning point in his life and in hers as well. Inspired by a mysterious masked man, Katara dreams of the day she can become a hero like him. But secrets are not so easily kept, and Zuko learns that one night of heroism can forge two souls' destinies together. Book 1-Postwar.


_This is for every day, every night, every moment we have lived and shared near and far._

_This is for you, this is for me. For believing, for dreaming, for never giving up._

_You've taught me what friendship is, and the difference one soul can make in the life of another._

_Thank you for always being there, Jennifer._

Chapter 1

_Achoo! Achoo!_

The old woman brought a cloth to her nose.

_Achoo!_

"Don't worry, grandma, the stew is almost ready," yelled a voice from the kitchen. The voice belonged to a young woman who stood in an orderly and clean chamber decorated in colorful trinkets, and various collections of spoons and plates.

She looked for a dish to pour the broth in, and found a smooth and simple Water Tribe rock bowl.

"Grandma, I hope you like it. I made it with the ingredients from my last trip. They call it Dragon Egg stew."

She walked into a warm and colorful room, lined with art and beautiful lacquered furniture. Though the outside was made of ice, the inside walls were of stone and wood. It was one of the few structures in the Water Tribes built like this.

Yet her grandmother sat in the middle of the floor on top of furry skins and soft pillows splayed in front of a fire.

She handed the older woman a golden tray with the bowl of stew and a small plate of cut and peeled fruit. Steam was coming off of the plate.

A wrinkled and spotted hand reached out. The older woman drew the bowl near and closed her eyes. She smelled the spices, the salty air, that midnight breeze.

"Thank you, Kami," she spoke softly as her eyes opened once more. "I'm glad you've stopped by. Hopefully you can stay here for a while longer before going back to university."

"Yes, of course. Well, I'm on vacation anyways." The girl took a sit beside her grandmother. "In fact, I'm thinking that- I mean, my mom and dad live so close to you. So, maybe I could stay with you while I'm here...?" She smiled at the older woman.

The grandmother lit up. "Oh, that' wonderful. I've missed you, Kami. I almost thought you wouldn't come back."

"Oh, grandma, I would never abandon you," The younger lady smiled as she put one arm around the elderly one's shoulder. "But oh, you just can't imagine what it's like now," she exclaimed excitedly. "There are trains, just like in Ba Sing Se. And the city is so much bigger than before. Most people stick to their own, but there are mixed persons, and everyone lives very happily. And the ports look so vibrant and free, with ships from every nation coming and going. It's amazing."

The older woman took a spoonful of the broth. She felt the hot liquid almost burn down its way to her stomach. "That sounds great." She was happy, yet she felt that familiar longing coming back. She tried to push it away.

"Yes, it is! It's what I've always dreamed of..." The girl squeezed her grandmother's hand.

She took another spoonful, and let the stew burn her again.

"And I'm so happy you helped me get there. Without you, I would have never been able to travel, much less, study abroad."

"Well, what's the point of having money if you cannot spend it? I don't have any more use for it. Let me spoil you. You deserve it anyway." The old lady smiled warmly at the younger one. There was well-concealed bitter-sweetness in her voice.

The girl shook her head tiredly and sighed. "But grandma, how many times have I asked you? You have to come back! I mean, how can you just...?!" she took a breath and slowed down, "I feel like without you there, we're losing your place in history." Her voice became serious and she spoke in soft resolve now. "Look, I know it sounds selfish, but you were there and you changed it. You have _earned_ _the recognition_." She sighed, and began again. "Everyone knows about your role in the war with the Avatar because its worldwide. But they don't know about what you did for the country. The history books are downplaying everything you took part in. It's just wrong."

For a moment, there was silence.

Frustrated, she quietly asked, "Grandma, don't you care?"

The fire burned and crackled.

The older woman began to speak, "Kami, it's your turn to have adventures. I've already had mine," her tone was so soft and calming. She reached out and held her granddaughter's hands in hers. "What matters isn't what everyone thinks happened. It's what you remember." Her old, tired eyes looked deeply into the younger lady's.

Kami looked back, not understanding. She just knew that there was no changing her grandmother's mind. Because the young woman trusted her grandmother was right. But, she had no idea.

"But you are wrong," The older voice continued. "Not even what I've told you is everything. There are things I've never told anyone. The only person that knows," she looked at the wall where a portrait hung, "is Zuko."

.

.

.


End file.
